Servant of evil
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Len está a punto de morir en la guillotina ocupando el lugar de Rin, todo parece ir de acuerdo a sus planes, hasta que Rin se delata. Re-subido. Vocaloid no me pertenece. ADVERTENCIA: Evil saga.


Hola. Bueno, vuelvo a re-publicar esta historia porque cuando la leí me di cuenta que me habían faltado unos detalles que desde hace tiempo pensaba escribir pero se me había olvidado. Esta es una re-edición, espero les guste, le hice unos cambios a la historia, más conservo mi estilo de escritura, que así es. Espero les guste el one-shot.

ADVERTENCIA: Es la Evil Saga, si no les gusta no la lean por favor.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Servant Of Evil

Len estaba mentalizado, sabía que moriría muy pronto, pero si moría para salvar a su princesa, bien valía la pena.

Estaba en su celda, era muy fría, su cabello estaba suelto y las pocas joyas que se puso de Rin se las habían quitado, seguramente las subastarían después de su muerte.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde y una chica de armadura roja llegó.

-Es hora.

Dijo fría abriendo la puerta y tomando a Len fuertemente del brazo para que no escapara, pero él nunca puso resistencia alguna.

Caminar, un paso más cerca de la muerte, pero Len creía estar listo.

Dieron las tres y las campanas empezaron a sonar, Len miraba serio hacia la guillotina, sólo esperando su muerte. Todos en el pueblo gritaban e insultaban al joven que ocupaba el lugar de su hermana pensando que era ella.

Pusieron su cabeza en su castigo y frente a él llegó una persona con una capa cubriendo su verdadera identidad: era Rin.

Len vio que ella lloraba desconsoladamente, así que le sonrió para que ya no sufriera, ignorando todo lo que decían de él.

Meiko dio la orden para que muriera la princesa, pero se escuchó un grito.

-¡LEN!

Esa voz… era la voz de la princesa.

Todos la voltearon a ver, y Meiko la jaló de la capa y se la quitó, mostrando su verdadera identidad.

-¿Quién es el impostor?

Preguntó mientras Kaito sacaba a Len de aquél castigo.

-Eres ese sirviente… tú eres la verdadera princesa…

Dijo con mucho odio Meiko.

-Ella no tiene nada que pagar, yo maté a la princesa Miku.

Confesó Len.

-Len…

Dijo Rin triste.

-Pero tú lo mandaste, ¿No es así?

Dijo Kaito enojado jalando a Len por el vestido.

-Sí, yo lo mandé, pero a él no lo castiguen, por favor.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a los planes de Len, hasta que su hermana gritó.

-Yo debo pagar…

-No…

-Me parece que ambos morirán, tú por fingir ser ella y por lo de la princesa Miku, y creo que usted ya sabe las razones, majestad.

Dijo Meiko haciendo burla a su última palabra de su oración.

Todo el pueblo gritaba, hacia la princesa que creían que era cobarde y hacia su sirviente que era un impostor.

Fue demasiado tarde para que ambos dijeran algo. Todo pasó rápido. Primero murió Rin y luego Len.

Antes de morir, cada uno dijo una frase en un susurro, un deseo de lo más profundo del corazón.

-Todo ha terminado.

Suspiró Meiko.

-Pero eso no me regresa a mi princesa.

Dijo Kaito triste, tal vez obtuvo venganza, pero al final nada le fue devuelto.

Una mujer del pueblo miraba hacia la guillotina, y unas lágrimas recorrían sus ojos.

-Le dije que huyeran…

Se lamentaba.

-Sólo resta pedir que se salven después de lo que han hecho…

Pero no sabían lo que pasaría después.

Nadie sabía nada, pero lo que había sucedido fue que después de morir, una mujer, la misma que los vio morir, lanzó una botella al mar pidiendo que perdonaran a los gemelos que hicieron mal, pero fue porque nunca tuvieron amor, esa persona fue su madre: Luka Mengurine.

Luka en esa nota trataba de explicar el comportamiento de sus hijos, a los cuales no pudo salvar porque llegó tarde. La nota decía:

Un deseo que lleva una botella en el mar, cuyo secreto ha sido revelado por un dragón para salvar a dos criaturas que no nacieron con mal.

Mi hija Rin, ella era una niña dulce al principio, mi hijo, Len la amaba y la protegía de todo. Pero no todo era color rosa, mi esposo y yo peleamos, y él no reconoció a su hijo como príncipe, sólo a su hija porque fue la primera en nacer. Me vi obligada a dejar a Rin con su padre, pensando que la cuidaría, pero me equivoqué, mi esposo fue en busca de enamorar a la princesa Miku, yo creo que por eso mi hija se volvió tan mimada y caprichosa… en cuanto a mi hijo, yo lo cuidé, y como era pequeño pensé que no recordaría a su hermana al crecer, pero me equivoqué y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me enteré que él era su sirviente. Yo me disfracé de sirvienta y los cuidaba, pero sólo Len sabía mi identidad, luego la princesa Miku desapareció y nunca supe la razón hasta que Len lo confesó…

Mi hija era muy dependiente de Len, lo quería mucho… yo también los sigo amando, y por eso escribo esta carta al mar… Cuando me enteré de la revolución del reino avisé a Len, pero no supe su plan de disfrazarse de Rin. Espero que con esta carta lo que hayan hecho sea perdonado.

Luka Mengurine.

Luka guardó la nota en una botella y la lanzó al mar, esperando en el horizonte que ella fuese escuchada.

Pasaron varios años hasta que nacieron unos gemelos. Una niña y un niño. Rubios como el sol y con ojos azules como el mar. Los llamaron Rin y Len.

"_Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría jugar contigo otra vez"_

Len Kagamine.

"_Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría abrazarlos otra vez"_

Luka Mengurine.

"_Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría que me siguieras amando, porque me cuidaste como nunca nadie me protegió"._

Rin Kagamine.


End file.
